


Ein letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk

by Nethwen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethwen/pseuds/Nethwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombieapokalypse mit Morgan &; Garcia als einzigen Überlebenden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo wir hatten in unserem CM-Forum einen kleinen Wichtel umher gehen der uns Wünsche für ein FF aushändigte. (2013)
> 
> Das waren die allgemeinen bedingungen.
> 
> \- ein OS mit mindestens 1000 Wörter aber nicht mehr als 10.000 Wörter  
> \- es muss ein Pairing aus dem Team sein, die sich in den OS ineinander verlieben und irgendwie zusammenkommen.  
> \- der zugeloste Wunsch muss erfüllt werden  
> \- Rating nicht über P16
> 
> und dann er einzelnen Wunsch:
> 
> Um es meinem "Opfer" nicht so schwer zu machen, bleib ich mal bei einer langweiligen Standard-Weihnachts-Story:  
> Ich will eine weihnachtliche Zombieapokalypse mit Morgan &; Garcia als einzigen Überlebenden
> 
> (worauf ich mich gefragt haben was daran nicht schwer ist... aber nuuuunja...)

Ein letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk

 

Derek starrte vor sich hin, die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Die Nacht würden die Schrecken bringen, die der Tag fernhielt. Normalerweise würde er jetzt anfangen den Holzring ums Lager anzuzünden. Dieser Ring aus Feuer, der ihn und sein Babygirl Sicherheit garantieren würde.  
Eine zerbrechliche Sicherheit, eher ein Trugbild von Sicherheit, ein Versprechen von Sicherheit,  
bis die Sonne wieder aufging. Nur dieses mal würde sie nicht aufgehen, nicht für sie beide.

Es war jetzt fast auf den Tag genau 15 Jahre her. Sie waren alle in der BAU gewesen, als die Meldung kam. Die Meldung, das ein Virus aus dem Hochsicherheitstakt des Militärs gestohlen und freigelassen worden war. Eine Form von Anthrax, tödlicher als alles andere. Was diese Wissenschaftler aber nicht einkalkuliert hatten war, dass dieses Virus mutieren konnte. Nun tötete das Virus nicht nur, sondern verwandelte seine Opfer in Zombies. Blutrünstige, fleischfressende, langsam vor sich hinschlurfende Zombies. Die sich nicht mal ein Genie wie Steven Spielberg hätte ausdenken können.  
„Als Zombie wird die Figur eines zum Leben erweckten Toten oder seiner Seele beraubten willenlosen Wesen bezeichnet. Der Begriff leitet sich von dem Wort nzumbe aus der zentralafrikanischen Sprache Kimbundu ab und bezeichnet dort ursprünglich einen Totengeist“, hörte er Spencers Stimme in seinem Kopf. Derek kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die in ihm aufkamen. Es war zehn Jahre her, seid sein bester Freund dem Virus zum Opfer gefallen und er gezwungen gewesen war diesen zu erschießen, bevor er sich völlig verwandelte.

Alle vom Team waren tot, alle bis auf Penelope und er. Warum, das wusste er nicht. Beide hatten soviel Kontakt mit Kranken gehabt, aber sie hatten sich nicht angesteckt. Sie beide hatten so oft fliehen, kämpfen müssen. Immer wieder waren sie entkommen... und immer wieder hatten sie Freunde verloren.

Als erstes hatten sie Hotch verloren, kurz nach dem Ausbruch. Jack hatte sich angesteckt. Hotch hatte es nicht verkraftet und sich aus Trauer und Schuld eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt.  
Ein Jahr später war Emily, bei der Flucht vor den Zombies, in einen U-Bahnschacht gestürzt und hatte sich das Genick gebrochen.  
JJ und ihr Sohn Henry, waren 2 Jahre später, bei einem Überfall der Zombies von diesen zerrissen worden, er hörte immer noch ihre Schreie.  
Rossi hatte wohl den gnädigsten Tod von ihnen allen, er war einfach umgekippt. Spencer hatte einen Schlaganfall vermutet. Das war ein halbes Jahr bevor Spencer sich angesteckt hatte.  
Derek schloss die Augen.

Zehn Jahre... Zehn Jahre, wo es nur sein Babygirl und er gewesen waren. Zehn Jahre auf der Suche nach anderen Überlebenden in den Staaten. Aber es gab keine. Vielleicht auf den anderen Kontinenten, aber nicht hier.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die blonde Frau neben sich. Seine wunderschöne Penelope, wie sehr hatte sie sich verändert. Ihre Haare waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Ihre früher blondierten Haare waren, nach dem alle Farbe herausgewachsen war, nun einem dunkelblond gewichen. Sie war dünn geworden.Durch das ganze Grauen das sie erlebt hatten, war ihr Gesicht verhärtet. Doch für Derek war sie immer noch die schönste Frau, die er kannte.

Irgendwann in den 15 Jahren, hatten sie beide begriffen das sie sich liebten, nicht nur wie Bruder und Schwester. Was angefangen hatte mit simplen Trost suchen bei Nacht, war gewachsen. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, wenn er an die vielen Nächte und Tage dachte die sie in ihrem Zelt verbracht hatten. Das körperliche war das einzige, was ihnen beide als Möglichkeit geblieben war, alles um sie herum zu vergessen. Vergessen, dass sie alleine waren, vom Tod umlauert. Dann fühlten sie sich nicht alleine.  
Doch waren sie alleine in ihrer Zweisamkeit.

Derek sendete immer noch Gebete an Gott, dass ihre Liebe ohne Folgen geblieben wäre. Sie hätten kein Kind großziehen können, nicht mit der Gefahr um sich herum. Zudem hätten weder Penelope noch er es verkraftet, ein Kind zu verlieren.  
Er erinnerte sich noch heute wie gestern daran, als sie zum ersten mal gesagt hatte das sie ihn liebte, und ihre Nächte nicht nur stressabau waren.

Es war fast zum lachen gewesen. Sie beide hatten sich gestritten. Derek wusste schon gar nicht mehr richtig um was es ging. Auf jeden Fall hatte es mit Weihnachten und feiern zu tun.  
Plötzlich hatte Penelope ihn geohrfeigt, ihn angeschrien, dass sie ihn liebte und Weihnachten nun mal das Fest der Liebe wäre. Spencer hatte schallend angefangen zu lachen, Rossi gutmütig gelächelt.  
So dumm wie es war, das war ihr Jahrestag.

Heute waren sie 12 Jahre zusammen.

Seid 15 Jahren waren sie auf der Flucht und der Suche. Beide waren stärker geworden, schneller, geschickter, hatten Dinge erlernt, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätten.

Doch seid einigen Monaten spürte Derek das er älter wurde. Er war nun Mitte 50ig. Das Leben, das er in den letzten Jahren gelebt hatte, war mittlerweile zu viel für seinen Körper. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange sie beiden beschützen konnte, zudem wurden seine Augen schlechter. Mehr als nur schlechter. Das würde irgendwann seinen tot bedeuten, oder der Penelopes. Er würde es nicht überleben, wenn seinem Babygirl wegen ihm etwas passieren würde.  
Noch schlimmer war der Gedanke was aus ihr wurde wenn ihm was passieren würde. Nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie zu einem von diesen Monstern wurde.

Er griff zu der Waffe neben sich, spürte das Gewicht in seiner Hand. Wie vertraut sie war.

Derek blickte wieder zu seinem Babygirl, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich! Das ist das letzte Geschenk das ich dir geben kann. Frohe Weihnachten.“, wisperte er. Dann hob er die Mündung an ihre Hinterkopf. Der Schuss hallte zu seinem Kopf, er fühlte das Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Ihr Blut vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen.

„Ich komme Babygirl...“, er hielt die Waffe unter seinem Kinn, und als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, drückte er ab.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 
> 
> By the way... ich suche jemanden der mir dieses ff und möglicherweisse andere ins englische übersetzten würde. Bei interesse bitte melden. DANKE


End file.
